The successful sequencing of the human genome, and the evolution of human health services research, has[unreadable] produced an era of unprecedented growth in the knowledge base of the molecular and physiological basis of[unreadable] human diseases. The abundance of high throughput genetic and genomic technologies and the rapid[unreadable] spread of information dictated by exponential increase in computing power and communication technology[unreadable] are transforming the practice of clinical medicine and clinical research. The recently developed NIH[unreadable] Roadmap makes clear the importance of clinical research and addresses the ways in which clinical research[unreadable] needs to be transformed to keep pace with laboratory, genetic, and especially genomic research and to[unreadable] ensure that findings are tested and effectively translated into improvements in health and health care. The[unreadable] main objective of this Clinical Research Skills Development Core (CRSDC) is to provide a structured,[unreadable] intensive research experience for physicians, physician-scientists, or scientists trainees to foster the[unreadable] development of skills needed to pursue a successful career in investigative clinical research in the study of[unreadable] chronic obstructive lung disease (COPD). We will utilize a multidisciplinary approach, focusing on the[unreadable] functional genomics of human COPD. CRSDC described here addresses this challenge by providing an[unreadable] integrated training program for junior investigators. In keeping within the guidelines of this Core, we will[unreadable] include trainees at postdoctoral fellow or junior faculty up to their K award training period.[unreadable] The CRSDC has the following specific aims:[unreadable] Specific Aim 1: To offer a core curriculum that integrates clinical research skills with hands-on[unreadable] genomics and bioinformatics training using existing programs at the University of Pittsburgh.[unreadable] Specific Aim 2: To develop a cross-disciplinary mentoring system that will allow junior investigators[unreadable] to develop their research skills and to become independent and productive clinical investigators.